The Graduate Program in Biochemistry, Cellular and Molecular Biology (BCMB) is an interdisciplinary training program comprised of 93 faculty members in the Departments of Biological Chemistry, Molecular Biology and Genetics, Biophysics and Biophysical Chemistry, Pharmacology and Molecular Sciences, Cell Biology and Anatomy, Physiology and Neuroscience. The program trains young scientists in these disciplines and provides them with a breadth of knowledge and understanding so that they can initiate independent and fruitful research careers. Applicants apply to a single admissions committee and follow a single curriculum. They take five "core" courses: Molecular Biology, Physical Biochemistry, Genetics, Bio-organic Chemistry, and Biochemistry and Cell Biology. The students also participate in several small group discussion courses, carry out three rotations in different laboratories, and then choose a thesis advisor. During the subsequent years they take several electives and attend journal clubs and departmental seminars presented by visiting scientists. Upon completion of their training, the students present their thesis research in a public seminar. The entire training program takes between 4 and 6 years. The 23-year-old program has been very successful. It continues to recruit high quality applicants. The successful candidates are outstanding science majors from top-ranked undergraduate schools. The "steady-state" level of predoctoral students is 170, with an average of approximately 25 new students admitted each year. The graduates of the program hold research and teaching positions at all levels in academia, the government and industry. The training facilities are the classrooms and laboratories of the seven participating departments. The program fosters an extraordinary level of collaboration and interaction among the faculty. The students are an essential part of the scientific community and they appreciate not only the enormous variety of exciting research opportunities, but also the fact that the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine is a very pleasant place to work.